No llores princesa
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Disclaimer: los personajes de mi historia no me pertenecen, están basados y contextualizados en el universo Saint Seiya propiedad de M.Kurumada y Toei. Respuesta al reto basado en imágenes de Unión Fanfickera. Especialmente dedicado a Fuego por su magnífica acogida y ayuda. Gracias y namasté!


**NO LLORES PRINCESA**

\- Mi señor ese chico merece una buena reprimenda, le ha faltado el respeto a la señorita.

\- Tatsumi, no insistas. - El anciano se mostraba firme en su decisión- La única mal educada aquí es mi nieta. Tiene que aprender a respetar a esos chicos y al mundo en general. La estás consintiendo demasiado. Tener privilegios por la condición económica de nuestra familia no la da derecho a creer que puede hacer lo que quiera, o peor, tratar a los demás sin tener en cuenta los efectos de sus actos. ¡Por Dios Tatsumi hay un niño en la enfermería con las rodillas en carne viva por un capricho de mi nieta, no puedo tolerarlo! Estará castigada toda la semana y no hay más que hablar.

-Señor, créame cuando le digo que respeto su decisión, ruego no considere este comentario una muestra de lo contrario por mi parte, - el sirviente se mostró sospechosamente suplicante, tenía un objetivo claro y no cesaría en su empeño por alcanzarlo - pero todo este problema tiene su origen en la provocación de uno de los niños. No me parece justo que se salga de rositas. - Concluyó con firmeza.

\- ¡Tatsumi basta ya! Ese chico quizás es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a esta casa y a mi nieta, al menos él le dice las cosas claras. El mundo que le espera ahí fuera a Saori no va a ser más amable con ella. - Al señor Kido no le sorprendió el comentario de Tatsumi, desde que el chaval había llegado al orfanato había sido el objeto de su odio. Las terribles reprimendas de su mayordomo eran comentadas y aunque a él no le gustaban, nunca las evitó bajo la creencia de que esa ferrea disciplina fortalecería a los muchachos. Sin embargo, su sobreprotección con su nieta había llegado a un punto crítico.

\- Si le he hecho venir - continúo el dueño de la casa - no ha sido, precisamente, para juzgarle, si no para que te disculpes con él.

\- ¡Cómo? - la reacción mezcla de perplejidad, rabia y sorpresa del sirviente fue épica. En el fondo el anciano estaba disfrutando. Le miró con una seriedad tan solemne que Tatsumi no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y tragarse su orgullo.

\- Seiya - le llamó alzando el tono - puedes pasar por favor.

La puerta se abrió y unos enormes ojos castaños se asomaron temerosos.

\- Entra pequeño, Tatsumi tiene algo que decirte.

\- - - - - - -

Esa tarde Saori se encontraba en su habitación asumiendo disgustada su castigo. Había mostrado a su abuelo su descontento de todas las formas posible: gritó, se enfadó, lloró e incluso suplicó. Pero el corazón de su abuelo no cedió como en otras ocasiones, esta vez ni su mirada más tierna la evitaría su enfado.

Se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la ventana observando la bella y soleada tarde, a lo lejos podía ver a los niños huérfanos jugar en el jardín.

\- ¡Abuelo eres tonto! - dijo en alto. Acostumbraba a conversar consigo misma de esa manera. - Quieres más a esos niños que a mí. - Una lágrima furtiva resbaló por su mejilla. - Si al menos me escucharas... yo sólo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo... - Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y alzando un poco más su voz, sacando aquello que siempre le había atormentado. - ¡Mamá, papá, por qué os fuisteis y me dejasteis sola! No es justo... no es justo... - La niña explotó en llanto y se metió en su habitación, dejándose caer con su pena sobre su cama.

Durante su discurso la pequeña Kido no se dió cuenta que un curioso espectador había sido testigo mudo de su añoranza.

El joven Seiya se había acercado a su ventana guiado por un sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido.

Esa niña siempre le pareció una estúpida malcriada, pero disfrutaba retándola. Por ello en el fondo se consideraba en parte culpable del episodio vivido esa mañana que acabó con el pelele de Jabu magullado. Ese niño era un tonto y no le soportaba, pero sabía que si él hubiera optado por no enfrentarse...quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Al oír a la señorita llorar y echar de menos a sus padres, no pudo mas que empatizar con su pena. Ella solo era una huérfana más que se sentía sola. Sigilosamente se fue del lugar pero con la determinación de regresar más tarde, tenía un plan para animar a la pequeña.

\- - - - - - -

Cuando Saori despertó a la mañana siguiente y se asomó a su ventana para empaparse de los primeros rayos de sol, algo la sorprendió. En la enredadera que subía desde el piso y bordeaba el ventanal había amarrada una pulsera de flores con un lazo que parecía esconder una inscripción:

"Ellos nunca te abandonaron, solo tuvieron que refugiarse en tu corazón para estar siempre contigo. No llores princesa"

La niña no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso alguien la había escuchado? ¿Quién podría ser? Los otros niños estaban jugando lejos de su particular cárcel... ¿Quizas había sido su ángel de la guarda? Esa idea le gustó a la pequeña, era mágica, y como a cualquier niña de su edad, la opción que implicara magia y fantasía siempre le parecía la mas feliz y creíble.

Cada mañana de su encierro la pequeña Saori encontraba una pulsera con una frase motivadora que le ayudaba a sobrellevar su castigo con una sonrisa. Todas las frases incluían la misma despedida: "No llores princesa".

Ese recuerdo de su mágico cautiverio la acompañaría siempre, recordándola que pasara lo que pasara no estaría sola.

\- - - - - - -

La media noche ya quedaba lejana, la oscuridad mas absoluta cubría un Santuario cada vez mas recuperado de sus últimas batallas contra Pallas y Saturno. Una sombra casi imperceptible recorría el sendero hacía el templo de la Diosa.

Seiya estaba preocupado por Saori, a pesar de que la paz reinaba, la marcha de Kōga la había dejado muy triste. Prácticamente era su hijo y con las últimas batallas apenas se habían visto. Que él decidiera partir la había roto el corazón, muy a su pesar pues ni sus palabras lograron consolarla.

Llegó a los pies de la ventana de la habitación de la Diosa. El antiguo Caballero de Pegaso calculaba la altura desde abajo preocupado.

"Esto está mas alto de lo que creía" - pensó - " Y ni pensar en usar mi cosmos o alertaré a todo el Santuario, tendré que trepar. Por favor bonita enredadera no me falles".

El caballero trepó por la enredadera y cuando llegó a la altura de la ventana la oscuridad de la habitación le confirmó que la Diosa dormía. Amarró la pulsera de flores y el lazo a un trozo de enredadera que empezaba a extenderse hacia en interior de la alcoba.

Cumplido su cometido comenzó a descender triunfante, pero justo en el último tramo se atoró con una rama traviesa y quedó colgando boca abajo. No pudo evitar soltar una maldición antes de desengancharse y regresar al suelo. Echó un último vistazo a la ventana de Saori, nada parecía haber advertido a su regente de su visita. Suspiro aliviado y se encaminó sonriente hacia la Casa de Sagitario.

Desde la oscuridad de su habitación, a una prudente distancia, Saori había observado divertida la particular pelea de su fiel caballero con la "amenazadora" hiedra trepadora. Cuando Seiya se hubo alejado lo suficiente se acercó a recoger su regalo.

"Nunca te dejaré, incluso cuando no me veías no dejé de estar contigo, al igual que Kōga. No llores **mi** princesa"

Saori apretó el regalo contra su pecho. Su ángel de la guarda volvía a protegerla y a llenar su mundo de magia. Sonrió.


End file.
